Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video advertising and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving viewer engagement in video advertising.
Description of the Related Art
Video content generates high engagement levels with viewers, and therefore presents an attractive monetization opportunity for advertisers to show relevant advertisement videos to viewers of video content. Advertisement videos are often presented with a skip option, either when the advertisement video commences or at a predetermined time period shortly thereafter, allowing a viewer to select the skip option in order to skip the advertisement video and access the video content of interest.
Often, the viewer selects the skip option so as to skip the advertisement as soon as the skip option becomes available for selection. Thus the viewer is unlikely to have engaged with the advertising content or any branding messages contained therein. Such viewer behavior defeats the purpose of the advertisement.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for improving viewer engagement in video advertising.